Jovi D. Vessalius
IntroductionEdit Jovi D. Vessalius also known by her epithet as "Sweet Star" is a young girl who is both the cabin girl and later on entertainer for the Myth Pirates. She is also the youngest sister of Mythos and Cana D. Vessalius. She is the third founding member of the Myth Pirates along with Chris Blackthorn and Mythos. Sometime during the timeskip she ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (Maxr7). AppearanceEdit In appearance Jovi is a little girl with her hair tied up in two pigtails. Before the timeskip Jovi had light brown hair and wore a light orange dress with a darker orange flower print. It has light pink sleeves and white ruffles. After the timeskip Jovi is taller than she was before. Her hair is longer and now pink in color. She wears a yellow dress with a huge ribbon in the back and long yellow sleeves. She also wears a light pink headband with two yellow diamonds on the side of it. PersonalityEdit Jovi is young and sweet and basically is an innocent little kid. She follows in her brothers footsteps by being a pirate and doesn't like to be made fun of. She also doesn't like to be a burden to others and tries often to act tough against enemies but does not do any fighting and instead usually watches fights from the sidelines. However this does change after the timeskip, she can now take on some foes with her new devil fruit powers. Abilities and PowersEdit Hand to Hand CombatEdit Jovi is not much of a fighter initially but becomes more adept at fighting after the timeskip, though she is still not that strong her devil fruit helps make up for it. She is now more of a long range fighter Physical StrengthEdit As said before Jovi is not that strong physically, in fact she is the weakest of the Myth Pirates. Her strength is measured by her devil fruits strength. AgilityEdit How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? EnduranceEdit How much damage and pain your character can endure WeaponsEdit Any weapons at all? Devil FruitEdit Jovi ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (Maxr7) which gives her the power to repel anything she touches at the speed of light. She can even repel any intangible substance like air, disease, or injury. HakiEdit Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King RelationshipsEdit CrewEdit FamilyEdit Allies/ FriendsEdit EnemiesEdit OtherEdit HistoryEdit Tell us what happened to your character? Character DesignEdit So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major BattlesEdit Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) QuotesEdit Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) TriviaEdit Tell us fun facts about your character Related ArticlesEdit Links from this wiki that are related to this page External LinksEdit Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Myth Pirates Category:Will of D. Category:Pirate Category:Maxr7 Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User